1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus for transmitting signals to a hearing device of the type having a microphone device for picking up a sound signal and a transmission device for transmitting an electromagnetic signal. In addition, the present invention relates to a hearing aid apparatus of the type having a microphone device for picking up a sound signal, a signal generation device for generating a hearing aid output signal from the sound signal picked up, and a reception device for receiving an electromagnetic signal. The present invention also relates to methods for transmitting signals to a hearing device and for operating a hearing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain situations, it is not sufficient for a hearing device wearer to receive only the acoustically received signals in amplified form. The hearing device wearer may then not be able to hear or understand the signal from certain sound sources. In such cases, it would be appropriate to transmit the source signal, e.g. an output signal from the hearing device microphone of a party to a conversation who is likewise wearing a hearing device, or the output signal from an audio appliance, directly from this source to the hearing device wearer's hearing device. However, the available transmission data rate of hearing devices which can be produced today and in the near future is far below the data rate which would be required for this purpose—for reasons of power consumption as well.
In this context, FM systems are known which can be used to transmit electromagnetic signals to a hearing device. The transmitters used in this case are not hearing devices, however.
German OS 35 08 830 discloses a hearing device in which the earpiece is located outside the hearing device housing in an otoplastic body. The connection between an amplifier in the hearing device and the earpiece is made wirelessly. A sound signal picked up by the microphone is converted into an electrical signal in a known manner and is amplified using an amplifier. The wirelessly transmitted signal is picked up using an appropriate receiver in the otoplastic body and the audio-frequency signals obtained are forwarded to the earpiece.